prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Blow Out (episode)
Blow Out was the 6th episode of the 4th Season of Prison Break. Plot Michael and his team are at the horse track where they are to find their next card holder - Nathaneal Edison. After rigging the gate of a favored horse to malfunction, Nathaneal Edison talks to the race track manager in his office. Previously, Lincoln taped the device to the bottom of the desk, and Roland was able to copy the card. Bellick was able to lose the cops after distracting them by arguing with a woman at the ticket window, but when Mahone was retrieving the device we was followed by a police officer, and punched him in the face. He was detained with the device at the local police station. Michael called Agent Self to make him get Mahone out of jail. Self is only able to get the device from the police, but cannot free Alex. At the warehouse, Michael decides that it is most important to forget about Mahone and go on collecting Scylla. After Don gets back from the police station, he is confronted by Wyatt, who warns him that the General likes his privacy and tells Self to stay out of his business. Wyatt then notices the parking receipt for the police station, which he follows back and finds Mahone. Mahone makes a call to Michael informing him that he was going to die, but made Michael promise that he would kill Wyatt and tell his wife. At the courthouse, Mahone is transferred in to hear his charges. Wyatt casually enters in and sits in the audience section. Sara enters and pretends to be Mahone's attorney, effectively collecting the fingerprint sheet that would prove that Mahone and the rest of the crew weren't in the maximum security prison they were supposed to be incarcerated in. As Lincoln overloads the power grid to the court house, Sucre helps Mahone escape from the police and Wyatt. Safe at the warehouse, Mahone calls Wyatt and threatens him. Mahone tosses the post-it with Wyatt's number and Roland collects it. Meanwhile, at Gate Corporation, T-Bag uses the clues in Whistler's book to deduce there is something hidden in a supply closet connected to his office. Before he can investigate further, however, is revealed to be a fraud and flees back to his suite. Gretchen, having escaped confinement by Wyatt, hides out at her sister's house to wash up. She stays briefly before heading off to find Whistler, but she is confronted by her sister telling her that Gretchen always leaves important things, such as her own daughter whom her sister is raising. Gretchen then heads to the coroner's office to gather Whistler's file; although she claims to be his wife, Gretchen is forced to knock out the guards to claim Whistler's records and belongings. This leads her to the suite T-Bag is staying at. As T-Bag is frantically wiping down surfaces to hide his fingerprints, Gretchen arrives and knocks him to ground, presses her stiletto-heeled foot against his face and neck, and demands to know who he is.